


Feral child raised by puppets

by Kaesteranya



Series: Gear Up, Grow Up and Fly [3]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's got to be a safe word that'll make that kid stop crawling into your bed. ...Then again, maybe you're okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral child raised by puppets

**Author's Note:**

> SOB, MY AIR GEAR FANFICTION FAILS, WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME FOR IT. A-anyway, the title to this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 13, 2009.

Ikki used to find it downright creepy, of course, how he always went to bed alone but never failed to wake up to Akito in his bed, very naked and fitting himself in snug against his body, like a puzzle piece. As such, his morning ritual always involved a-not-too-manly shriek, a frantic once over to see if his manhood was still intact (if he did not have a morning hard-on or if his ass did not hurt like someone’s banged him while he wasn’t looking _and he somehow didn’t wake up in the middle of it_ ), then a kick to send Akito running, all tears and whines and “Ikki you’re so mean~~~!”s.

 

Really: he had to wonder why some people thought that “GO AWAY” was some alternative way of coming on to someone.

 

What Ikki won’t ever tell anyone is why he did not bother locking the door to his room, or his windows. It should have been easy, in theory, to keep himself from the hassle and potential (constant) embarrassment of having a threat to his sexuality so close at hand, without taking any real action against it.

 

And what he definitely won’t tell anyone is about how he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to Akito all the way over at the other side, small and fragile and snuffling rather annoyingly into his pillow, probably getting snot all over it. Asleep and dreaming, likely of closed up places and chains and cages. Of touches that do nothing but bruise, and eyes that look at him like he might as well be dead.

 

Ikki was not one to give manly hugs because gay guys made him nervous, but he figured that, if for anything, a nice bed with good company and totally bromantic things was more than enough of a cure to aftereffects of a really bad past.


End file.
